Yuri Academy! The witches in highschool!
by Yuri and ShoujoAi 4Ever
Summary: How the witches their sweet sixteen time would be like at a lesbian highschool. Much yuri, much sexy time, MUUUUCH SHIPS, the first chapter is short and doesnt has all the characters yet because I wonder if you guys will like this.
1. Chapter 1

**I just suddenly had this idea...it has nothing to do with the anime or manga..it's just that I had the idea of the witches being in a highschool called 'Yuri academy' :D It happens in 2014, with the witches having the right ages to be in high-school.**

**Oh, and you can request to let your own character (only girls allowed) play a role in this story!**

**enjoy~! (Sorry if some characters are a little ooc)**

* * *

><p><strong>Sakamoto's house~<strong>

As the sun rose and a light shone in the room, you could see a black haired girl lay in bed, sleeping peacefully, it was Sakamoto Mio, the captain of the basketbal team, she was gentle, charismatic and pretty hot, wanted by all girls in the school, but she herself never really had been interested in true love.

Then the alarmclock started ringing, Sakamoto mourned and opened her eyes, looking around in the room.  
>She suddenly felt breathing against her chest and arms wrapped tightly around her, then she remembered it, this night she had slept with the main cheerleader, Perrine Clostermann.<p>

**FLASHBACK TO WHAT HAPPENED YESTERDAY~  
><strong>It was Sunday and Shirley Yeager, Aka Charlotte Yeager had organized a pool-party for the whole school in the huge villa of her parents, who ofcourse weren't there at the moment but enjoyning a long holiday in Hawaii.

"Omg Shirley, Sakamoto actually visited your party for once!" Francesca Lucchini said as she saw Sakamoto coming in, The Italian was the only girl that had a family as rich as Shirley, making the two girls destined to be attracted to eachother.  
>"Ofcourse she came, she wants to see my two plus-points in HD!" Shirley laughed and wiggled her huge bossom, clearly a little drunk.<p>

Sakamoto sat down on a couch and imidiately girl started to come on to her.

"Hey Sakamoto, those pants fit you so well, are they new?"

"Mm..What would you do if I gave you my phone-number right now?"

"Wanna dance Sakamoto-san?"

Then Perrine Clostermann came into sight, she was walking past all the girls around Sakamoto, they all started to back off, as they thought they wouldnt have a chance now that the blonde cheerleader had shown her face along with the sexy tight dress she was wearing.

Sakamoto smiled as Perrine sat down next to her "What do you think of the party, Perrine, quite nice huh?"  
>The blonde haired girl blushed when the other girl started talking and looked around nervously trying to find words "Y-yes! Especially when you are here...I mean especially with all these nice people!" The cheerleader tried to look away from her crush but it was almost impossible..she wanted to look Sakamoto right in her deep eyes so badly...<p>

Suddenly she heard a voice in her head.

'_Why don't you go for it? come on, show her what you got!'_

Franceska suddenly increased the volume of the music "Hey Y'all, Shirley is going to give someone a good time!" Everyone clapped and cheered Shirley on when she took her red dress off and stood there in her lingerie.

"Sakamoto-san~ please come over here...~"

Many girls made whistling noises when Sakamoto blushed a little and walked closer to Shirley "W-what is it, Shirley?"  
>"Get behind me and hold my waist, darling~" The redhead gave Franceska the sign to start recording the scene with her Phone, which ofcourse a lot of girls were already doing.<p>

Sakamoto put her hands on Shirley's hips and let out a sound when the girl started to move her ass against her "S-Shirley...?"

"Woo, Shirley! you go girl!" Franceska and Miyafuji, who were both drunk as fuck, yelled.  
>Miyafuji drank another glass of wine while filming what Shirley was doing "Twerk it Shirley!"<p>

Franceska took a mic of the dj-table and giggled while saying with a teasing voice "Hey Perrine, you won't let Shirley get Sakamoto, huh? just confess already!"  
>"Ha! Like she can beat these two!" Shirley pushed Sakamoto down on the couch and rubbed her boobs in the black-haired girl her face.<p>

Now Perrine had it, she rushed to the same couch, pushed Shirley off her beloved one and...kissed her full on!  
>Sakamoto's eyes turned wide and she blushed before softly closing her eyes...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>End of the flashback for now, in the next chapter you will hear more!<strong>

**Here's the character form:**

**name:**

**age:**

**appearance:**

**crush:**

**likes:**

**dislikes:**

**hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2, THIS CHAPTER IS STILL PART OF THE FLASHBACK, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE REAL DEAL**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Perrine pulled off, blushing furiously "S-sorry, Sakamoto-san! I didn't mean to..."<br>She looked down in shame, now Sakamoto was going to avoid her forever, she was sure about that...

Lucchini and Shirley were just watching the whole thing, Shirley looking at the blonde with a jealous expression, as she did not like to lose.  
>A clearly drunk short haired brunette appeared before them, it was Yoshika Miyafuji, the boob-grabbing loli-like head of the cooking club.<br>She started to talk to Shirley, often letting out a hiccup "S-shirley...hic! Did you got..hic!..beaten by a flat-chested Francaise?"

Shirley puffed her cheeks "Oh shut up you!" She ruffled the brunette her hair as punishment.  
>Franceska heard Miyafuji's phone buzz "I think you got a message, Miyafuji-san!"<br>Yoshika unlocked her phone and smiled "It's from Lynette!" She read the text, swooning.

_'Sorry I couldn't visit the party, you know I hate these kind of things, but when you come home I got something to make it up for you baby~3'  
><em>  
>Franceska laughed, she had been looking over Miyafuji's shoulder "How sexy! I wish Shirley did that for me..." She gave her red-haired friend a big wink and nuzzled into her large chest.<p>

Back to Sakamoto and Perrine, the black-haired girl tried to smile at Perrine like she would normally do, but her lips twitched in nervousness, god this was awkward...  
>"Uhm...so...you kissed me.." Sakamoto took another sip of the drugged drink Miyafuji had passed her to give Perrine a little 'help'<br>"I..I did..." The blonde said while nodding her head "Because I really like you..."  
>She mentally slapped herself, did those words just really came out of her mouth? Damn...Now her crush would DEFENITELY avoid her forever...<p>

A little change got over Sakamoto as the drug started to do it's work in her head "You...like me..." Her lips curled in a wide smirk "Then how about leaving this party and come over to my house, gorgeous?" She pulled Perrine close and draped the blonde her arms around her neck, Sakamoto's lips lingering on her's, Sakamoto breathed on Perrine her face and whispered "I want you..."  
>Perrine almost melted in the dark-haired girl her arms as she embraced her, too happy to notice the girl was clearly under influence of the drug.<p>

"Yes...I will gladly accompany you, Sakamoto-san!" Perrine looked cool from the outside but in fact she wanted to yell in happiness, she wanted to give all the girls who said that she would never get Sakamoto the fuck you finger, because who was the one that got laid by the captain of the basketball team now? She!  
><em>'Oh how magical...the main cheerleader and the best basketball player...we are meant to be together!'<em>  
>She followed Sakamoto when she stood up and walked out, holding on to her hand affectionately.<p>

They had just reached the backyard of the huge villa when they saw it...there in the hot pool almost hidden in the bushed...were a nude Trude Barkhorn and Erica Hartmann...kissing!

"Da fuck..." Was all Sakamoto could say, Erica the beloved cheerleader and Trude the captain of the football team? That wasn't something she had **EVER** expected to actually happen, as all those two did was arguing about everything, the arguments mostly ended with Hartmann smiling cutely and skipping away or with Trude yelling at her blonde friend.  
>"Let's just walk away like we didn't see them.." Perrine opened the door that lead to the parking place behind the yard and quickly walked off.<p>

"Yea..you're right" Sakamoto said after having stared a little longer at the tongue wrestling match the two germans were having.

As they reached the car and Sakamoto took her keys, opening the car Perrine shook her head "maybe it's better if I drive...you seem a little drunk.."  
>Sakamoto nodded a little and stepped into the car next to Perrine<p>

"But wait...how do you know where I live?"

"Ofcourse I know where you live! Baka!"

**TIMESKIP TO SAKAMOTO'S HOUSE**  
>It wasn't long before the two girls reached Sakamoto's penthouse, it was given to her by her mom and dad, who found it an easy way to help her with becoming an adult.<br>As soon as Sakamoto let Perrine inside she pushed the blonde against the wall and started kissing down her neck, slowly and sensually.  
>"S-Sakamoto...san..." Perrine tilted her head to give the dark-haired girl more room and felt her legs getting weak.<p>

Sakamoto saw it and simply wrapped the cheerleader's legs around her waist, lifting her up with ease before her lips were going over Perrine's breasts who were covered by a short white dress "Mm...why not give me a strip-show, Perrine-chan~?" (So out of character but remember how Sakamoto acts when she's drunk? Well when she's drugged it's ten times worse!)  
>The blonde turned beat red, this was something out of her league, shirley and all her fellow popular girls wouldn't resist to do this, but she had always been shy about sex...and yet..."I do everything if it pleases you Sakamoto-san!"<p>

She got out of the basketball player her hold and lead her out of the hall, to the living room "Sit down on the couch please..." Sakamoto obeyed and took a seat, relaxing a bit into the soft cushions.  
>Perrine stood before Sakamoto and started weaving her hips seductively, taking off her high-heels first,before doing the thing she always wanted to do before her crush, she flashed her tits.<p>

When she was about 14 everyone, especially shirley and franceska had always called her 'flat-chest' but over the years her breasts had grown and now, when she was 16 she could be proud of her cup D.  
>"Y-you like my tits..baby?" Perrine took her dress off in one swift movement and sat on Sakamoto's lap "You may touch them..."<p>

...

That was all Sakamoto dared to remember...the rest was a total blank...She was kinda ashamed for what she had done...taking an innocent girl her virginity just because she felt like having sex...

Perrine softly mourned and opened her eyes "Mm...Saka-san..." She smiled sweetly and pressed a kiss on Sakamoto her lips.  
>Saka-san...where was that coming from? did she call her by that name last night? probably so...<p>

"We need to go to school, Perrine, We'll share my books, okay?" Sakamoto petted the blonde her head and got out of the bed, then saw that she was naked.  
>"Uh...Oh well, you saw me like that yesterday, so it doesnt really matters, I guess.." Sakamoto opened her wardrobe and got her baggy pants and mroon red shirt out, followed by a black leather jacket and some girl boxers as underwear.<p>

Perrine looked away, turning her back at Sakamoto, god she wanted to stare, but that was so inapropriate...  
>The blonde just put her dress back on and took Sakamoto's hairbrush off her desk, fixing her hair.<p>

"You can look, I'm done" Sakamoto smiled and turned around, even her shoes were already on, even at changing she seemed to be fast.

"Shall we go then?" Perrine put on her glasses and walked close to her crush, entangling their hands and pulling her out of the room..

* * *

><p><strong>End of the second chapter, it was a little boring but next chapter will really be a good one, promise :)<strong>

**You can still submit your own character for the story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, I added some more sexy time, hope you guys like it :)**

* * *

><p>The bell rang, the first hour was going to start, Sakamoto and Perrine rushed through the halls, running up the stairs to reach the classroom in time.<br>"There's the teacher! She's taking the elevator!" Sakamoto increased her speed, taking the main cheerleader with her, she reached the door and quickly got inside, sitting down, just before the teacher came in, Perrine sat next to her.

Shirley welcomed them with a wide smile "Hey hey~ How was the Flaaaaming hot sex?" She laughed and pulled Franceska, who was sitting next to her close "Well it doesn't matters, because the sex me and her had was the best! Seriously"  
>Perrine turned red and hid her head in Sakamoto her shoulder.<p>

Miyafuji stepped into the class, with Lynette or well...Lynette was keeping her girlfriend from falling all the time..  
>"Her head hurts, please be patient with her.."<br>Miyafuji sat down and rubbed her head, looking around with apparently a surprisingly sharp eye as she asked "Where are Trude and Hartmann?"

**MEANWHILE IN THE TOILETS**  
>"It won't take long, Trudy~ Just a little kiss and we can go to the classroom" Hartmann giggled as she pulled Barkhorn with her in a toilet.<br>"Fine...but let's do it quick.." The brunette took her blonde friend into her arms and locked their lips.  
>Erica, known to be one of the best kissers of this school had to admit that Trude could send her to heaven with her kissing skill, she breathed heavily when finally Trude decided to slowly push her tongue in the blonde her mouth.<p>

For the brown-eyed football player this was all new, although she was wanted by several girls thanks to her achievements for the team she never really had a girlfriend or even a first kiss, but the kiss with Hartmann during Shirley's party had been..magical..  
>Their tongues lovingly circled around each other, exchanging saliva as more moans filled the small toilet-room.<p>

"Trudy..please touch me.." Hartmann whispered desperately between her moans, she worked off her denim shorts and tanktop and was now almost naked.  
>The taller brunette worked the blonde against the wall and her hand slid into Hartmann's frilly panties "Erica...you're so wet..." She positioned her thumb on the petite girl her clit, rubbing the little nub of nerves softly.<p>

Erica let out an erotic moan and closed her eyes, tilting her neck in ecstasy "Oh Trudy...I never knew..that you could do this..mm.."

She took off Trude's denim jacket and her hands slid under the brunette her shirt, her small fingers scratching at her friends back.

Trude, encouraged by the moans and other sounds Hartmann made now took off the blonde her panties, her fingers going to the yet untouched opening of the cheerleader.  
>"E-Erica may I-" she got cut off by a finger on her lips "Just do it, Trudy...you're the only one I would ever allow it to..."<p>

The brunette nodded, smiling sweetly at her little Erica "I'm glad to be your first...Erica my love.." She took the girl her cheek in her free hand and kissed her deeply, before her finger entered the blonde, her long fingers easily pushing against the hymen of Hartmann's small pussy.  
>"Break them, Trudy...please!" The blue-eyed girl leaned on Trude, almost collapsing from this new feeling "It feels weird...but I like it.."<p>

Trude's fingers slowly started to push through the thin walls,then they broke down, fluids gushing out of Hartmann's vagina as the blonde started to cry in happiness.  
>"Now we will be together for ever..." She gave the brunette a meaningful glance, like she was expecting something.<p>

The brown-eyed girl kissed Erica and then whispered softly in her warm ear "Erica...my beautiful Erica...Will you be my little lady?"  
>"Yes Trude..yes..A thousand times yes!" The cheerleader almost yelled in happiness "I love you so much!" she wanted to say so much more, but she got cut off by the bell ringning, then remembered they had break now "Let's do more Trude..I have a strap on in my back pack...put it on..."<p>

"Erica...Alright~"

**MEANWHILE IN THE CANTINE**

It was a little more quiet then usual in the noisy cantine as many of the girls were having a hangover and needed some sleep due to the wild party yesterday, it allowed Sakamoto and the others to sit together for once instead of with their other friends.

"Shirley...the butler forgot to make food...can we share...pleaseee?" Franceska gave the redhead her puppy-eyes, hoping her best friend would have mercy and pass her some food.  
>"Hmm.." Shirley took her leather Gucchi bag, looking for something to eat "I only have pocky.."<br>Franceska stood up and positioned herself on Shirley's lap, moving her hips lightly "Ohh? I'd love to share some..mm~" she pressed a warm kiss on the redhead her collarbone.

Perrine was sitting close to Sakamoto,the dark haired girl her arm wrapped around the blonde her shoulder "Saka-san, can I come over tonight?  
>Sakamoto was about to answer when suddenly she laid eyes on...her..<br>She was a mature looking redhead, with amber eyes and dressed in a classy outfit, almost like secretary outfit, only with a shorter skirt, the blouse slightly open to show a great cleavage and daring high heels.  
>"Is that...the transfer student?" Yoshika said while gazing at her, she was amazed for a moment but then she turned back to lynette "You have bigger boobs anyway~" and she cuddled her head into the dark blonde her boobs.<br>But Sakamoto kept staring, totally enchanted by the sight of the matured girl.  
>Her senses were blurred so much that she didn't even realize that the girl was walking up to her.<br>"A good morning to you too Sakamoto Mio, captain of the basketball team." The girl sat next to Sakamoto and gave her a seducing smile.

"H-Hi! Are you...new?" The basketball player brought out.  
>The girl got closer and ran her lips over Sakamoto's ear before whispering<br>"I am the daughter of the new principal...and your new student council president...I've been watching you, Sakamoto-san~"

Sakamoto blushed dark red and tried to find words "W-what's your name?" She send a nervous gaze to Perrine who was practically seething with anger and jealousy.

The girl put a finger to her lips, attempting to be looking for the right words too, which was, of course, flaming sarcasm "I am Minna Dietlinde Wilcke, but you can say Minna-chan~"

After watching this Perrine just stood up and walked off, looking down and trying to hold back her tears, why did those perfect girls always surround her crush?  
>She hoped Sakamoto would remember the amazing night they had, it was the first time for both of them and Perrine had loved every second of it.<br>'Saka-san...please...fall in love with me too..'

Meanwhile Minna had pushed Sakamoto against the wall, everyone could see it, and they loved the sight of the strong basketball player intimidated by a sexy girl.  
>"I expect you to be ringing the doorbell of my villa tonight, if you don't...I'm afraid you will regret it" she giggled in an almost scary way, but oh it was so sensual at the same time..."I can give you things other's can't give you, Sakamoto Mio..." With that Minna let go of Sakamoto and walked away, her hips shaking sexily.<br>"Damn..." Was all Mio could say.  
>Shirley walked up to the dark-haired girl "Uhm...I'm afraid I know this girl and her family...they're billionaires, richer then me and franceska's family combined" she sighed and chewed on a pocky "I would just do what she says, god knows what she will do if you shrug her off.."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>THE END FOR NOW<strong>

**I love the arrogant Minna in this xD next chapter will have Sanya and Eila in it!**


End file.
